


workaholic (not so)

by 1800PJM



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wendy - Fandom, adulthood - Fandom, bae joohyun - Fandom, girl to girl, joy - Fandom, kang seulgi - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom, working - Fandom, yeri - Fandom
Genre: Afterschool, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Seulrene, Slice of Life, andsomethrowbackstoo, redvelvet, theyaregay, working, workinglife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800PJM/pseuds/1800PJM
Summary: "Where'd you came from?" Irene asked, bothered by the fact that a soft-eyed woman popped up in front of her, suddenly."Uhh, from there?" She innocently pointed at the little thing in front of them."You've got to be kidding me, right?" Irene burst into laughter, a laughter that she wanted so badly."No, I'm dead serious."





	1. i am not a robot

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this my first seulrene fic hsdgbe and i came back writing after a long time & if ure ever reading this i appreciate u

"Bae Irene, please make a copy from..."

 

She continued on, but I barely managed to listen, distracted by the fact that she came just minutes ago to give me a task. My face contorted in grimace as I took a glance at the thick papers that I, unfortunately has to work with. Letting out a deep sigh when the manager took her step away, my fingers vaguely took the papers as if it has their own thoughts.

 

The inevitable thing about this situation is that even they pay me dust, I have no choice but to continue on with my work. In life, survival is the word that comes with it, they're inseparable; as if they are bound to be with each other. Honestly, the word survival is quite scary, it and itself just makes myself want to crumble and contemplate why were I born a human in this vast universe. I could be a small bunny instead, or a robot which can possibly do anything whatever's programmed inside your system without being beffudled.

 

Thinking about it, I'd be happy if I were a robot, I could've  finished all my work right now, but, unfortunately I am not a robot.

 

Momentarily, my hazelnut brown eyes dart at my colleagues who are busy with their own works. Some cohently pressing their fingers at the keyboard with eyes fixed at the screen, others busy flipping pages as they read reports, and I could see two petite figures standing near the coffee machine, the aroma instantly filling the atmosphere.

 

I am in no means close with them, specially because I am either too young or too old for them, as what as I decipher from how they react whenever I am around them. Adding that I am a really introverted adult, things won't really go well in my workplace. There's nothing much I can expect tho, since back in my school days I've always lived quite a 'you don't belong here' life. Different thing is that I have a few friends back then.

 

Despite being incoherent, my colleagues worked hard and are, to say the least— genuine and try their best in this workplace even if they're not getting what they deserve. It's kinda sad, when we give our all yet fail to take what we earn and settle less.

 

What can we expect? This workplace is relatively small, the ventilation's far from high functioning, and the so-called CEO doesn't give a damn or two.

 

"Miss Bae Irene!" Speaking of the damned CEO, he's calling my name again and asking to make me do things that is beyond in my position. I exasperated an annoyed sigh, walking towards his unpleasant office. I bowed my head as a sign of respect.

 

"You do know you're the best employee here..."

 

I tried my best to look at anything besides him, trying to avoid his gaze. I've listened a million times to his sugar-coated words that have been tattooed in my brain. To be frank, the first time I've heard it; I was a little euphoric and now that I've realized he just want to make me do extra work— I was disappointed and furious at the same time.

 

"... Can you buy us some beef bulgogi? You know, the one from down the street. They have the absolute best ones," He asked.

 

"Sure, Mr. Kim. I'll call the restaurant right away," I replied in a reluctant manner. The probability of him saying no is definitely higher, but at least I have to try and take a chance.

 

"Ah no, no. They charge extra for delivery. I'd like you to go there personally and order,"  He said without breaking an eye contact, his intimidating blue sharp eyes trying to kill me internally.

 

No, I'm not going to do it. I'm too tired of being a pushover. I am not a robot .

 

***

 

"Gosh, since when did it got so hot here?" I expressed  as I warily walk under the beaming sunlight. Resplendent yet unfamiliar faces abruptly filled the streets, it seems that they're bright energy match the sun shining above us, and the vibrant blue color that is painted across the sky. The thing ruining this scenery is my dismal figure— if only I can do something to lift it up.

 

This could've been a perfect day if not for the feverish heat that has touched my skin and that I came out here to buy beef bulgogi for our company's CEO, and yes, apparently I ended up throwing my words because who am I kidding? I'd make this situation worse by not doing this 'extra job'.

 

I get nothing out of this yet if I didn't do it I'll end up having nothing.

 

Reaching the quiet restaurant, I halted my pace and entered the humble establishment. As much as I dislike coming here to buy other's food, I couldn't hate the place itself. From the earth colors that conveys the whole interior, aroma of home cooked food that fills the air, and the green plants that welcomes you once you step inside, screams home.

 

I felt my nerves calm as I heard a familiar voice called my real name.

 

"Joohyun-ah! Did your boss asked you to buy again?" Haesook, the middle-aged restaurant owner asked me. Her crescent-like eyes matched with a genuine smile, made my lips crept into a smile.

 

"As always," I bowed my head as I replied, oblivious of both my feet mindlessly walking near the counter.

 

"Yah, Joohyun. You always come here every single day just to buy something for your boss and the so-called higher- ups, when he could've let it be delivered. Ah, I envy your willingness for your job," She said, looking at me with dear sincerity.

 

I shrugged, "I wouldn't say that I'm willing, tho. Should I say... I have to do it or else I'll lose my job type of thing?"

 

"Gosh, I'd never imagined how I'll tolerate that. Anyway, what does arrogant Mr. Kim wants?" She said whilst preparing the order list.

 

"A platter of beef bulgogi. The company sure does love your food, Haesook-ah, I'd prefer not calling him arrogant if I were you," I jokingly said, letting out a small laugh.

 

"Okay,okay. I will, as long as he treats you nice, right?" She said with a known smile in her face and started to walk near the kitchen, a signal that I should sit back at a table to patiently wait for my order.

 

I've became really close with the owner, thanks to my boss letting me come here everyday. It became my routine — a routine that gives me mixed feelings, and, I hate to admit it but going here is the thing that daggers my excitement. A little ambitious of me, but somehow I still imagine myself sitting here, eating food that I've bought and ordered for myself. It'd be wonderful, but my salary says otherwise. The amount of money I receive is just enough for my rent, electricity and water bills, and other necessities that I practically 'need'.

 

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing sound coming underneath the pockets of my black skirt. I brushed my hands against the warm pile of cotton and grabbed my phone. Seeing the name 'Mr. Kim of BKWN' infuriates me, couldn't he wait for his food?

 

Regardless, I answered his call, "Yes, Mr.Kim?"

 

"Ms. Bae, I changed my mind regarding the beef bulgogi..." He said from the other line. What in the world is he saying?

 

I am calm. Be calm, "What do you mean, Mr. Kim?"

 

"We changed our mind, nevermind the beef bulgogi. Instead, order tteokbokki. Thanks, Ms. Bae," He said and ended the call abruptly.

 

Goodness.

 

Everyone, I am Bae Joohyun and yes, this is how my work life goes. I definitely despite it.


	2. life can turn quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun tells her story of living alone and reminisce of her bittersweet memories in the past. She received a gift from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ps this is one hell of a rollercoaster chapter haha I haven't edited it yet and I'm sorry in adavance if this is a lil sh*tty ;wrote this at one night)

"Ah— I'm so exhuasted," I said after letting out a deep sigh, stretching my arms as I finally entered my small yet adequate apartment. I was walking absent-mindedly that I didn't realized I was already sitting at my old daffodil colored couch. My  black stiletto compelled to my excruciating feet, as it falls back lightly down to the ground.

 

I allowed my dark and tired eyes to observe my room, and that's when it finally hit me; everything is all over the place. The dishes are stagnant in the sink and left unwashed, blanket crumpled and the bed sheet was loose that you could see the mattress, as if was saying "hello" to me. There are a lot of things to mention, but it'll take forever if I'll go on and on.

 

"This is too much , I'll just clean this tomorrow," I said. Not very typical of me. I do want to fix everything up, to clean all the mess I've made, but my body says otherwise. Being fixated in work made me forget about the life I hold outside it. Yet again, what can I do? Without work, I wouldn't afford having a life outside it. If ever I'm living. Is this how am I supposed to live? 

 

It's hilarious how life can turn quickly— Back when I was a student, I used to aggravate my parents by impulsively buying "pretty but useless" things that I fancied much, and will always fancy those type of things. God, if only I have the spare money to buy. At first, the thought of living alone fascinated me—the freedom you'll have, the ability to somehow do anything you want , it does make me jubilant at some point. However, life would be easy if it's only like that, and of course, life shouldn't be easy, as far as I know. 

 

Everything is all up to me. What should I eat tomorrow? How much is my electricity bills? When should I pay for it? Gosh, I ran out of food, again? Things like that. It just stresses me out, knowing that I have little amount of money. 

 

I shaked my head, "Forget about it, Joohyun. You're stressing out over nothing real. Be happy, okay?" 

 

Instead, I checked out my social media accounts on my phone to at least try to distract my lifeless, obscure self. What a great option to uplift the mood. Expectantly, all of the posts I saw were my colleagues hanging out with people outside work; mostly their friends, some their other halves.

 

"Wow, all of my co-workers are out there living their life and spending time with their friends..." I smiled bitterly. I'm deeply envious of how they can have a blissful life once they step outside our workplace. "Joohyun... Why are you socially awkward?"

 

It's not that I need others to be genuinely happy— I just, couldn't make myself be happy. I don't know what I want, thanks to my indescisive self. Heck, I couldn't even decide which drink I should opt for. Now that I'm thinking of it, I remembered a bittersweet  memory back in middle school...

 

"Yah~ Joohyunie, what's your dream job?" Jennie asked.

 

I was too caught up in the question that I couldn't give a concrete answer. I haven't gave a thing or two about it, you know. What do I want?

 

"Hey~ Jennie's asking you~" Joy waved her hand in front of me, showing her big innocent smile, alongside her hair that recently got short and bangs that matches her. I scratched my short hair, "Er... I really haven't thought about it," I awkwardly smile, "How about you guys?"

 

"Impossible but... I want to be a model of a clothing brand, or a fashion designer," She proudly said, and giggled at that. 

"Hey, it's not impossible, you know? You have the aura and you're actually photogenic," I said. Frankly speaking, she really is fit to be a model, with her alluring karisma and burning passion, there's no doubt she'll be one.

 

"May I add that you're style in dressing is beautiful?" Joy said, her singsong voice automatically drew attention from us. 

 

"I don't know if you're telling me these things to make me feel relieved, but I really appreciate it. I won't forget you girls if I became a model," She let out a joke that we laughed at. "How about you, Joy? What's your dream job?"

 

"I wouldn't consider it my dream job, but my parents wanted me to follow their path as a doctor," Joy said with a frown in her face, though she didn't tell, I can say by the looks of her face that she obviously don't want it as her career. "Don't worry about it,okay? Let's just focus on what's happening today," I said in a comforting manner as I pat her shoulder, alongside with Jennie. 

 

"Yah~ I'm okay. As you said, let's focus on what's happening today, shall we go buy pretty but useless things right now?" Joy asked with great enthusiasm. Now, that's the Joy I know.

 

Tears started to form abruptly as I remember that day vividly— whether it's because I miss my friends, or me not having a dream to look forward to, I was overwhelmed by a lot of melancholic emotions that I couldn't decipher my self. I'm happy for the both of them, Jennie is now a model for a top brand clothing. Honestly, she looks stunning at every photoshoot she had. Though she may be busy because of her hectic schedules, she still tries her best to contact us. Joy, on the other hand, is a step close to be a successful pediatrican. It actually suits her and no words can describe how proud I am of her.

 

Strangely enough, my phone started to ring— like it's saving me from thinking too hard. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen, and I was shocked to see the caller that I have to check if I was slipping away from reality.

 

Joy <33, I read it once again, just to make sure, before answering her call.

 

"Hello~ Yah, what took you so long to answer. How are you?," she said from the line, and I almost teared up when I heard her honey-like, vibrant voice.

 

"God, Joy~ It really is you. Hey ~ I missed you so so much," I chimed, teary eyed, at that. 

 

"What's gotten into you? Last time I called you, you weren't like this," She said, presumably trying to hold her laughter. 

 

"That was last month, Joy. Last month. We occasionally message, too. Besides, am I not supposed to miss my best friend for more than a decade?" I said, emphasizing the "last".

 

"Okay, okay. Let's grab a drink, shall we? I won't take a no as an answer. Let loose, Joohyun-ah," 

 

"Fine, Sooyoung-ah, I couldn't say no to you," I said, and the call was ended. 

 

As I said, it's hilarious how life can turn quickly.

 

***

 

It's hilarious how I pulled up a simple outfit after a long time browsing my closet, unable to decide which one should I wear. Not going to lie though, I feel astounding when I wear the most comfortable things and being dressed up finally not for work.

 

"Joohyun-ah, do you like something to eat while drinking?" Joy asked as her softly black eyes jabbed at the menu whilst stroking her hazelnut brown hair.  She looked exquisitely beautiful, simple yet  elegant in her flowy black dress. 

 

"Honestly, I'm fine with anything as long as you want it," I said, and this is lowkey my defense mechanism for not deciding quickly.

 

"You sure? I'll order now," she said, and I nodded quickly. She called a waiter and mentioned our order, as I looked over at the pub. Surprisingly, it wasn't as boisterous compared to the pubs I've went before. The interior of the place sets up the mood, with all the night lights which aren't harsh for the eyes, to the comfortable seats. Personally, I think this place is quite unknown in this city. Joy finished ordering, and it was the queue for me to ask her, "How did you discover this place? I like it~"

 

"Really? I'm glad you liked it. A party was thrown here back when I was a freshman," She said.

 

"Woah~ that's cool," I said, "Then this place has been here for a while. Yah, how come I only knew this now?" I said, a little bit too loud, and realizing it when Joy giggled.

 

"I guess it's true that you'll never know something's there until you seek it," She said, half jokingly, "Did that came out a little too emotional?"

 

We both laughed, and this is an imagery in my head I've been longing for. A good talk with a friend, it's been a while since I felt it. 

 

How I wish this moment will last forever.

 

Our drinks came, and some good looking side dishes to accompany it. Gosh, I didn't realized that I've been this hungry— just by looking at it, I can already feel the satisfaction chiming in my stomach. 

 

There's also one thing I've realized, that I've never been this thirsty for alcohol, I want to quench the warmth of it— like for some sort of way, it'll comfort me. It's as if the vodka is shining, and there to say, "I'm here"

 

Momentarily drinking while catching up with Joy, updating with our own little lives, made me forget about my intricate problems— it reminded me that there's still hope, and that it'll always be there. Cliché, as I may say, but yeah. 

 

"Oh right, before I forget..." Joy stated, a little bit tipsy. Her face complexion that was once white, is now red from drinking. Actually, who am I to say? I couldn't even think straight as of the moment, the effect of the alcohol warily intoxicating me. 

 

"This is for you," She said and giggled after. I took the paper bag. "This," I pointed at the paper box, "For me?" And pointed at myself.

 

She exaggeratedly nod with a big smile on her face.

 

"Oh thanks ~ I didn't get you anything ~~~~~" I said in a high-pitched voice. Am I in a verge of crying? What the- "I'm sorry Joy~~ I didn't get you any...thing... I'm sorry~" 

 

And then actually started bursting out tears, loudly. "I'm sorry ~ I'm broke... i'm sorry," 

 

"What?" She giggled,again. Did I said something funny? "Are you drunk?" 

 

I shaked my head exaggeratedly, "I'm not..." I said and started bumping my head at the table, "I'm really not..."

 

"Hey, check my gift," Joy said, and I, like a puppy, obliged as she said. I couldn't control my actions. I opened the paper bag, and as if excitement pinched me, I started being more "jumpy". My hands took the circular thing inside the paper bag. 

 

"Wah~ it looks pretty," I said, and looked more closely at the object. It's a snow ball with a festival theme park type, inside you could see rides such as a rollercoaster, carousel, and the like. There's also a girl wearing a white dress inside. Oh! There's something written outside.

 

"Zim...za...la...bim?" I read out slowly.

 

Why does it sound odd yet so familiar?

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! ZIMZALABIM IS NOW OUT AND I'M ALREADY ADDICTED TO IT
> 
> ZIMZALABIMZIMZIMZALABIMZIMZALABIM ZIMZIM


	3. zimzalabim

The alarm clock's boisterous sound disgruntled my once peacefully asleep body as my arms spontaneously reached the small red clock. My eyes half closed, and I, slightly annoyed, read the time written. 10:45 am.

  
I groaned in disbelief, "Was I that drunk to wake up this late? Sleeping with jeans on ?" I said as I yawned, a sign that I am still in the state to sleep. "I didn't even heard my alarm till now,"

  
Usually, my body clock set me to wake up between 8:30 to 8:45 during the weekends, a disposition I couldn't avoid no matter the circumstances. Well, today's an exception, that my body and mind coherently went against my clock and responded to what my body needs and have been desiring for — a good night's sleep. To be frank, I'm a little bit grateful for impulsively drinking, now that I have all the reasons to use this as an excuse. Not valid enough, but works.

  
Standing up and officially waking up, I've realized that I've slept in my couch for God knows how many hours. It's quite comfortable though— maybe the fact that I spend almost all of my time sitting here, doing random things such as working and leisurely watching, wreaks of comfort. I remove my focus from the sofa, and sedately glanced at my whole interior. How did I peacefully live in this notorious place?

  
Tons of house chores piled up was the outcome of me, Joohyun, being irresponsible and prioritizing my focus solely on work. Yet again; no work, no life, as how I decipher it.

  
Gathering the amount of energy I garnered , I started picking the pen and papers scattered all over my apartment floor; it came to a point that I couldn't remember how it ended up laying there by itself.

  
"Oh, right. I have to revise these papers," I let out a deep sigh, and here I am again, shifting my focus from cleaning to working. "Get yourself together, Bae Joohyun. Look at you, getting distracted by a simple paper,"

  
Clean, declutter, focus. It wouldn't be hard, right? I've been through this kind of stuff.

  
Who am I kidding? Decluttering is the most exhausting, specially after not doing it after a long time, leaving it stagnant. At some point, I did find the thought of cleaning exhilarating — nothing is better than going home in a neat and organized place.  It welcomes you more, the feeling of home intoxicating you as you take a step.

  
Well, what an idea. It's difficult to do things that you were used to once you loose the motivation that was once in you. What a bummer.

  
I shrugged my thoughts off, in which elicited my motivation and step back in what I'm supposed to do; reality, "Okay, let's start,"

  
I compiled the papers and let them sit after perching them in their respective areas, same goes with everything scattered on the floor as my arms vaguely reached for them. After finally picking them all up, I felt my heart skittering, as a feeling of accomplishment entered through me.

  
The feeling didn't last as I looked up and saw the mess still undone. I felt a rock stumbled upon me.

  
***

 

"Argh! I think I broke my bones," I said with great exaggeration as I stretched my arms and upper body, with the hopes of easing the slight pang of pain I've felt.

  
I'm almost done with cleaning, after spending two and half hours with it. My stomach compelled to my hunger , creating sounds I am now used to hearing. My feet walking near the refrigerator, is nowhere near sedate as my stomach kept screaming and searching for food.

  
Hurriedly opening the refrigerator, I encountered an exciting feeling that meets up with my adrenaline— and once I saw what's inside it, the feelings vanished aways. How underwhelming.  
"When was the last time I went to grocery?" I've been mindlessly getting food from my refrigerator that no real food were left, nothing to satisfy my ferocious hunger.

  
Suddenly, a sound warily came from my phone which indicates a phone call. I immediately answered as I saw Joy's name.

  
"Good afternoon~" She brightly greeted me, and I felt her smile from the other side.

  
"Good afternoon, too. Don't you have a hangover?"

  
"Weren't I supposed to ask you that? You didn't even felt us leaving the place," A round of laughter could be heard from her.

  
"Speaking of which, how did I ended up in my apartment?"

  
"Thank God my driver came, I brought you home. Strangely, even with the amount of alcohol you had, you eventually unlocked your place," She said.

  
"Really? Muscle memory, I guess,"

  
"Did you liked my small gift?" She suddenly asked me, and I was taken aback. Gift? I have no memory of any occurrence with the gift. My eyes roamed around the room, and a paper bag caught my sight. Oh.

  
"I loved it! Thank you, I really appreciate it"

  
"Yah~ it's nothing," Presumably, someone talked to her that made her cut what she was about to say, "Hey, I need to go now. Drink medicine if you don't feel nice. I'll hang up, goodbye ~" She said.

  
Before I could even chant a simple goodbye, she abruptly ended the call— it seems that something urgent came around.

  
I walked towards the paper bag's direction, calmly placed at my drawer. Opening the paper bag, I immediately engulf the fragile, circular object— it felt familiar, as if I already encountered this object. Well, I practically did, last night. I was too naïve to give an in-depth thought about it.

  
Lucid and vibrant colors are visible from the snow globe, giving it a luminous and jubilant vibe. The carnival rides made me felt a sense of nostalgia, I must say. Also, there's a doll-like woman standing near the entrance gate, presumably. The stand is in an enigmatic red color, with what seems to be a gold-plated 'Zimzalabim' written on it.

  
Making sure to leave it clean, my hands autonomously wiped it with a damp towel as my lips formed into a smile with satisfaction, "Perfect,"

  
I wiped it one last time, and as my eyes gazed into it, I let my lips speak a loud and clear, "Zimzalabim!" Whatever it means, sounds like a made - up fantasy world.

  
A massive pile of dust, but quite a glittery one, may I add, suddenly circulated and dissipated around me — it was too vast that I couldn't comprehend what crazy thing was happening. Both my nose and throat compelled to the dust and I started coughing, yet my thinking couldn't compel as it felt like a tornado trying to catch me, as if I was its target.

  
It was strange that a massive pile of dust started circulating, but it was stranger when it were all gone. Just like that. Like I was hallucinating it all, the sudden disappearance, it and the thought itself is a mystical thing.

  
However, above everything that has happened, as if it wasn't absurd already— is something more bizarre. I slapped myself harshly, open and close my eyes again, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating.

  
I wasn't. There's a good-looking woman standing adjacent to me, and she came from nowhere. I am dreaming, right?

  
I cleared my throat, "... Where'd you came from?" I tried my best to sound not rude, that was the only thing my mouth can form, okay. Admittedly, I am quite perplexed. Who wouldn't? Her black hair which is braided into two, reminds me of how beautiful the night sky is. Those innocent eyes captured my own, and if I could, if only I could, I'd stare at them for a long time.

  
"Uhh, from there?" She said, the words coming gravelly from her soft lips, as she pointed at the innocent, unruffled snow globe that has been engulfed in my hands— and I swear, I tried my best to hold the laughter that came swiftly from my mouth.

  
"You've got to be kidding, right?" I said as I looked as I met her eyes. Those goddamn eyes, as if it has their own world, that feels like it's pulling me deeply in to her existence.

  
"No, I'm dead serious," She said, not breaking the intense eye contact, "Where else would I came from? You just saw the dust circulating around," A smile formed across her lips, and only did I noticed the butterflies and roses face painted around her face. Indeed, she looked magical, like an enchanted forest was surrounding us. Except, we weren't, and both of us are standing at my place.

  
"Look, I'm not in the mood to play with whatever you're planning so please," I firmly said. She let out a hoarse sigh while she walked softly, decreasing our distance from each other. "I'm not playing with you, literally and figuratively," She said as she straightened up her posture and bowing her head, "Kang Seulgi, a once apprentice of the Summer Wizard. I just want to say that I am truly grateful for setting me free from that," She pointed at the snow globe as I followed my eyes on it. What?

  
"You really want to make me believe in that? What sort of magic thing do you think you possess?" I said, contrary to what she just said. Imbecile, that's a word I can use right now.

  
"Anything but make you believe," She said and I showed a disgruntled expression, which I believe she saw, "Fine. I'll make you believe," She said, and looked around my apartment complex, obviously analyzing any detail she could comprehend.

  
"What are you trying to—" She shushed me up with a matching cute expression before chanting some unfamiliar words I am not fond of. Her hands swayed at the air, and some sort of luminous light, like those you see in fantasy movies, came from it, and just like that, she smoothly throws it at my unwashed dishes. She moved closer to it as she took a piece of plate, and cryptically, it was squeaky clean; as if it has been washed.

  
I was taken aback that no single word came out from my throat. She raised her shoulders, and with a proud, exultant smile— her hands signaled for me to come, and I dumbly conformed. With my feet subconsciously taking steps, I was already beside her. "Quite overused but, to see is to believe, yeah?"

  
"But how? I mean..." I looked at the plates and dishes once again, and not a single dirt my eyes have encapsulate.

  
"Magic, it exists you know," She said and played with her fingers, "And your name is...?"

  
Everything escalated so quickly, that I haven't properly introduced myself, "Bae Joohyun, just a casual working citizen," I said as she nodded eagerly, "So... now that I 'freed' you from here, what else is going to happen?" Now, I am genuinely concerned of what's ahead of us, is she from an another world? So, there's really a different world apart from here?

  
"Well... uh, that, could I stay here for the mean time? Just for now, until I find a way to come back home," She said, and it is obvious that she's desperate for whatever's happening. I quite get what she's feeling. Before I can express myself, her hands has been engulfed with mine, and a word came out from her, "I'll do whatever you want, just let me stay here. Anything,"

  
The plead and rough desperation in her eyes reminded me of myself— it will to be harsh just to say no. I couldn't reject her. I cleared my throat, "Fine, then. I'll feel bad if I say otherwise,"

  
Her whole face glided with delight, and unexpectedly embraced me, like I was something she'd protect. It was... fuzzy, and cozy, like a blanket that'd cover me during a cold weather. When she realized what she have done, she immediately released from our short moment, and a tint of pinks was glistening in her cheeks, "I'm sorry... I was overwhelmed that much," She said and played with her fingers again, a fundamental habit that I've observed about her.

  
Too bad, I want that hug to last. "Yah~ it's okay," I said as I warmly smiled at her.

  
"Hey... Joohyun," She called my name, it felt familiar, as if we have known each other for so long, "Wouldn't you mind if I borrowed some clothes? This is really dusty after all the years," She said with a shy smile, even brushed her hair awkwardly.

  
God, how could I stand living with this cute girl right here?


End file.
